A New Show!
"A New Show!" is the first ever episode in all of TSB. It released on the 21tscott channel on June 8, 2018. Nineteen animated Shopkins are told by Jessicake that they can win one million dollars. The Shopkins are told that they will have to compete in a challenge, believing that the winner would obtain the money. Two of them win, only to be told that they pick the teams for upcoming challenges, thus beginning the official Shopkins Battle. The challenge after picking the teams was a drawing contest. The contestants had to draw a picture of the host, rating them out of 10. Team Apple Blossom, Hey! lost the challenge, due to Scarletta Gateau’s horrible drawing. Trivia *This episode has the most views (more than 56 million views) and has the highest dislike/like ratio (with 60,000+ likes and 15,000+ dislikes). *This is the first episode to have subtitles. *This is one of the three TSB episodes with no voting. *During the beginning of the episode, Spilt Milk was originally supposed to say "Really, Ghurty?". *Lippy Lips' voice becomes Kooky Cookie's voice in future episodes, most likely due to the fact the voice actors were in puberty. **The same thing happens to Kooky Cookie where her voice becomes Tutucute’s voice. *The claws resemble the claws from The Demented Cartoon Movie. *Before Scarletta Gateau pushes everyone around her away, there were 2 words that said "HELP" between Spilt Milk and Ghurty. One of them was red, and the other was green. Both word colors represent Spilt Milk and Ghurty respectively. *This is the first 2 part episode in all of TSB. *While Spilt Milk and Ghurty were flying in the air, Lippy Lips is seen flying in the distance for a very brief moment even though he got pushed off the balance beam by Scarletta Gateau. *Tutucute, Kooky Cookie, Bling Unicorn Ring, and Twinkle Cupcake appear a few times on-screen, but each only has a single line. *This is the first official appearance of the Non-Slip Shoes So Ha shoes (worn by Scarletta Gateau). They make their second TSB appearance in Can you Repeat the Word?, during an advertisement. **They make their third appearance in the SAS episode "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". *This is the first episode to use the "snatch" sound effect. The second is Today's Very Special Episode. *'Innuendo:' When Lippy Lips says "only one of us can win", it is implied that she accidentally flips Kooky Cookie the middle finger, as Kooky Cookie responds she flipped the "wrong finger". *There was an alternate ending to the contest where Kooky Cookie won; Lippy Lips was out and ended up in third place, then Lippy Lips knocked off Cupicorn and won. Apparently, the voices were done, but it was deleted, most likely due to timing. *Honey Hearts received her first death by an armless contestant. *A New Show! was released on June 8, 2018, making it the oldest episode of TSB. *This episode is mostly based on the first book of Total Lippy Points. *The new thumbnail to the episode is a reference to the first thumbnail that wasn't edited until 2017. Transcript For a full transcript of the episode, click here. Category:Episodes